Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. For example, an access node may use a network link to communicate with another access node while using a separate network link to communicate with a controller node. Accordingly, the system may rely on a well-established network to provide efficient communication services.
In certain circumstances, an access node may be unknown to proximate access nodes within the same communication system. For example, a newly established access node may not be known to its neighboring access nodes. A system designed to efficiently update access nodes about their neighboring access node would allow for an enhanced quality of service for the users of the system.